


Unspoken

by valkyriors



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriors/pseuds/valkyriors
Summary: Comforting Spencer after a long day at the BAU.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 25





	Unspoken

"Hey, hun." You smiled and sang when you heard the front door open and close. You continued what you had been doing, organising your closet, and turned slightly to the door when you felt your boyfriend's presence behind you.

You peered up at him, a familiar rough look in his face, matching with an unruliness in his hair. A sad smile crossed your face as you took in his appearance. "Rough day?"

The question had an obvious answer, it usually did, but either way he offered you a pained nod as he made his way over to you. Once he reached you he held his hand out to you, which you took, letting him pull you up from the floor and leading you out of the room.

It became part of your routine to relax with Spencer after a particularly long case, something that he used to flat out refuse- feeling like a burden on you. But he appreciated it more than anything else in the world, falling in love with the way you'd drop anything to hug him and console him.

You followed quietly as he led you into the living room, gesturing for you to sit down on the couch. When you did, he quickly moved to lay down, flopping his head straight into your lap.

It was a position you were familiar with, and one he loved. You'd asked him to lay with you like that early in the relationship, him refusing at first, but he quickly learnt it helped him relax and feel safer than anything else could.

You'd gesture for him to lay across you, patting lightly on your lap for him to rest his head. He was all stiff at first, but as you ran your fingers through his hair, just as you did now, he melted into your arms.

You now laid your other hand on the top of his chest, rubbing your thumb in small circles against the top of his heart. Your fingers threading through his hair seemed to eradicate whatever kind of headache he had, easing all the pressure he had let build up over the day.

You both sat peacefully for a few minutes, Spencer letting one of his hands rest on your hand flat on his chest. He hummed lightly into your touch as he began to relax even more, closing his eyes as he laid there. You were always so warm, even the feel of your legs behind his head seemed to relax his muscles.

He used to think it strangely embarrassing to need contact like this, he was so used to not having any touch he almost forgot that needing a hug was a basic human need. And your touch always seemed so perfect, like yours was the only touch he ever needed.

Feeling a sense of contentment roll over him (he was always content with you, but in your arms after a long day felt like the silence after a horrible noise), he turned his head to place a lazy kiss on your stomach.


End file.
